When Tomorrow Comes
by DoctorWicked
Summary: A Frozen AU, Les Miserables style. Before her father died, he tasked someone in his staff to gather a small handful of people to act as Elsa's personal staff and protector of her secret, but will they protect her and her kingdom after a rival prince will do what it takes to take it after an incident they failed to protect. Originally "Soft as Thunder".
1. Chapter 1: Castle On a Cloud

**So this will be an Frozen story and half of the Les Miserables story. Summarizing this story will be hard but I'll try my best: Before her father died, he created a fail safe protocol for Elsa in an event if something happened to him. The plan was given by his staff and protocol was to assemble a small group of people to act as Elsa's personal staff and protectors of her ice power. But when they heard that they will be a coup on her coronation, they will do what it takes to protect Elsa and her kingdom.**

**Some songs from Les Miserables will be used in this story and chapter titles will come from the songs.**

**I don't own Frozen and songs from Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Castle On a Cloud <strong>

_21 years earlier: 1848_

The moon is shining throughout the capital city of the Kingdom of Arendelle and the King and Queen are anticipating for what is about to happen. It is the night that their first child will be born. They have been preparing since the announcement that they will have a child. The King waited outside of the castle's hospital wing for hours until the royal nurse tells him to come in.

"Your highness," the nurse said, "congratulations! You have beautiful, healthy baby daughter!" The king then went inside the room and sees that his wife and Queen holding their newborn baby daughter and was really happy about their daughter.

"What should we name her?" the Queen asked the King

"I was thinking Elsa was the perfect name for the baby."

"So it will, Elsa will be the name." While cradling the baby, the king & queen and the nurse saw something unusual with the baby. They saw that she created snow from her hands.

"How is that even possible?!" the King questions on what his daughter can do.

"I think I could answer that." someone told the King. Something rolled into the room and popped up as a gray little man. They quickly noticed the man as a troll.

"You!" the King pointed at the troll, "What are doing here?!"

"Just wanted to see your newborn child." the troll the King. The troll observed Elsa and explained what is happening to the king. "It seems that your daughter is born with ice powers. We don't anything about it,but we will study about her powers. Visit us when something goes wrong." The troll then roll out of the room leaving the king and queen worried about their new daughter.

"We shouldn't let anyone know about Elsa's powers to anyone." the Queen told the King.

"Nurse, promise us that you won't tell anyone about this." the King told the Nurse

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>8 Years later: 1856<em>

Eight year old Elsa is depressed over what she did to Anna, her five year old sister. A week ago the two were playing late at night with Elsa's ice powers. When Anna wanted Elsa to create ice mountains for her jump over, Elsa accidentally hit her in the head. Their parent's heard Elsa's help for plea and went to the trolls for their help. The Grand Pabbie healed Anna, but also erased her memories of her knowing of Elsa's powers. The Grand Pabbie also told Elsa to not let fear get into her or she won't control her powers. To make sure Elsa is safe, her parents closed the castle gates for public visits and moved Anna out of Elsa's room to make sure that Elsa doesn't hurt her.

Whenever Anna knocked on Elsa's door she always say, _Do You Want To Build A Snowman_, but Elsa would always tell her to go away, leaving Anna sad. One night, Elsa stuffed herself in her pillow crying because she wants to play with Anna, but knows she can't because she might hurt Anna again. The Queen heard her crying and went to her room to comfort Elsa. She would comfort Elsa by singing a lullaby about a _Castle On a Cloud_, a place where no one cries. This lullaby would make Elsa feel a little better about herself and would peacefully sleep.

"What are going to do with Elsa?" the Queen asked King, "We're not going to be with her for the rest of her lives. Who will be the people she needs to work when she is Queen?"

The King thought about what she said and he had an idea. He grabbed a piece of paper wrote the information about the future of Elsa. He worked all night on it and finished at the start of the morning. He signed it and gave it to the royal nurse, the only person besides the king and queen to know about Elsa's power. "Read it and followed them if something happened to us." the king ordered the nurse and she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>10 Years Later: 1866<em>

Silence has filled the halls of the royal castle. Everyone is in mourning for the passing of the King and Queen who died in a storm while sailing to an allied kingdom. Everyone attended at the funeral, including, but Elsa didn't went. She took it really hard and stayed in her bedroom 2 days. What she will miss most about them is her father's advice and her mother's lullaby.

A week later, there was a knock on the door. Elsa thought it was Anna asking her to build a snowman, but knock was a very different tone. She ignored it and still but the knocker talked to her. "Elsa, it's the nurse." Elsa still continued to ignore her, "I know about your powers and I just wanted to talk to you." This got Elsa out of her bed and for the first time in ten years, she opened the door.

"How did you-?"

"I was there when you were born. It was also the day that you first showed your powers." The nurse take Elsa out of her room and lead her to her father's private studies. When she opened the door, that five men whose age range are from 16-20.

"Nurse, what is going one?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, this will be your new advisers when you will be queen." the Nurse told Elsa, "They will also be the ones that will guard your secret. I handpicked them by the personal orders of your father in an event if he is dead. Try to show them what you can do Elsa."

"I'm sorry but my nurse doesn't who she is talking about and all of you should leave." Elsa told them.

"No, I am trying to follow the last wished of your father, and you should too!"

Elsa sighed and gave in to what her nurse said. She took out her gloves and showed them her powers to strangers for the first time. The men were really amazed of what she did instead of being afraid.

"My future queen, it is my honor to serve you and protect your secret." a young man with a blonde curly hair said, "I will lead this group of inexperienced men and I will train them well."

"Thank you!" Elsa said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I think this is a weak beginning but the story will progress in the next chapters. Please review on how the beginning went.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Night That Ends

**Okay, this chapter is where the Les Miserables elements will begin. A lot of original characters will start appearing in this chapter but there will be at least 2 or 3 Frozen characters in this chapter and onwards. There will also be some lyrics from Les Miserables that will intersect with the storyline. Two of the original character's names are from Frozen, but they will appear or mentioned towards the end.**

**Like I said before, I don't own Frozen or Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Night that Ends<strong>

_Present Day: June 3rd, 1869_

The people of Arendelle are preparing for the coronation of their new queen, which will be a day away. Everyone decorated the streets with banners and painted the streets in bright colors to make the city more colorful. What the people are most happy about is the opening of the gates. The gates have been closed for 13 years and the are hoping to see how much the castle changed.

While everyone is busy preparing for the celebration, one man is preparing for something else. A young strong looking man who is 19 years old with slightly dark blonde hair is preparing for what he considered his greatest service in his life. He had been living on his for over 3 years because he was ostracized from his family because of his political views. His family, who is really rich, was against the royal family while he supported them. Only his father, a war officer, supported them, but died after the last war Arendelle was in, making him the only one in his family that supported them. While preparing When he was 16, after moving out of his family's home, he was chosen to be one of a handful of men to protect the queen and was really honored to serve her. While putting on his royal uniform, someone knocked on his door

"Still living up your dream serving to the future queen, Sir Kristoff?" someone joked to him.

"You know this is the greatest thing that happened for the last three years, Erika." Kristoff told her. Kristoff went off to the castle and Erika joined him.

Erika Thostenson lived with a family of thieves for all of her life. She lives with her parents and a sister name Ulla. The Thostenson onced own a small inn and they would steal their guest's money without even noticing. The royal family closed the inn four years ago after complaints from people, both rich and poor, about the poor maintenance and bad health services they are running. Since then, her family, like Kristoff's, hated the royal family, but Erika had some little sympathies to the princesses after their parents died.

"Why can't I even with you on your workplace, Kristoff?" asked Erika

"Because the castle staff might have your arrest records of your family, Erika." Kristoff told Erika, "They might not let you in or they might throw in jail. They will-" Kristoff stopped talking to Erika and was fascinated by a girl with green eyes and auburn hair in the flower store. The girl also notices Kristoff and blushed. She then went off to the direction where the King and Queen's memorial stones are laid. "Who is that girl?" Kristoff asked Erika.

"You mean that perky girl in the flower shop?" Erika croaked

"Erika, find her for me!"

"What will you give me?" Erika asked Kristoff

"Anything!" Kristoff replied

"Got you excited there, but I don't see what you see in her."

"Erika, do this for me! If you do, you will be in a place in my heart!"

"Okay, I'll do it for you." Kristoff kiss Erika's hand and ran off to the castle. After he left, Erika remember the girl when she was young. "Anna, I remember we played together once we were young. When your family visited my family's inn. Before your family closed it."

* * *

><p>No one was busier in the royal castle than the <em>Voktere Av Dalen<em> (Guardians of the Valley), the personal guards for Elsa. At first the membership was around five or six, but the group grew to 25. Mostly because the nurse who first assembled them find other people, while some were invited by other members. Everyone in the castle, besides Anna, are aware that they are in the castle, but they were told that they're there to protect Elsa. The group was first lead by the nurse, but passed away six months ago. They are now lead by Sven, a 23 year old curly-haired blond man with charisma. Other notable members include members include Kristoff: second-in command, Jakob: the group's head doctor, Garth: head of information, Claus: Sven's right hand man, Josef: the last member to join, was brought in by Sven, but has no interest in the group's activities, and Olaf: a 10 year old street child, the youngest of the group, who work alongside with his best friend Garth, whom he called Marshmallow because of his interest in wearing white. Their headquarters is what used to be the king's personal studies since it's the only place in the castle big and private enough to fill 25 people.

The Voktere Av Dalen are scattering around the room planning on what they'll do on Elsa's coronation. Sven, Kristoff and other 4 members are planning on how to prevent Elsa from showing her powers. "The time is near." Sven announced to them, "So near it's stirring the blood in our veins and yet beware," Sven saw Josef drinking wine as usual, "Don't let the wine go to your brain!" While planning, Sven saw Kristoff coming in the room"Kristoff, you're late!"

"Kristoff, what's wrong with you today?" Jakob asked Kristoff "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Josef said

"A ghost you say..." Kristoff said, "a ghost maybe. She's was like a ghost to me. One minute there and

she was gone!"

"I am agog! I am aghast!" Josef was astonished "Is Kristoff finally in love! I never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'!"

Everyone was congratulating Kristoff for finally finding love, but Sven isn't interested. "Kristoff you're no longer a child! I doubt you know that. But now there is a higher call!"

"Had you been there tonight, you might know how it feels!" Kristoff told Sven, "To be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight!"

"Kristoff, who cares about your lonely soul! We strive to protect the queen, our little lives don't matter at all!"

"Everyone listen, Olaf had some valuable information!" Garth told everyone which made them stop what they're doing.

Olaf gave the paper to Sven. Sven read the paper and reads that their spy learned that the Duke of Weaselton and a prince from a rival kingdom are planning a coup on Arendelle, but doesn't know who the prince is. "So it will be," Sven said, "on coronation day we will protect the queen and her kingdom to invaders. We will show these invaders what little people can do!"

Everyone cheered for Sven, except for Kristoff. While everyone continued working, Kristoff heard a knock on the window. He saw that it was Erika and Kristoff ran to the window and speak to her. "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Erika answered

"Then lead me to her!"

* * *

><p>Alone in her room, Anna is anticipating for tomorrow's big day. It will be the first time that the gates are open and she is excited about the people coming to her castle. Anna is also thing about the man who looked at her in the flower shop. She thinks that this man might be the love of her life and thinks she might finally leave the castle "In my life, I'm no longer alone." she thought to herself, "Now the love in my life is so near. Find me now, mind me here."<p>

Kristoff went out of the castle with Erika to find the mysterious girl he saw earlier. Kristoff thanked Erika for bringing him to her, which hurts her more. When they reached to the castle gardens, Kristoff looked at girl going out of to the garden and Kristoff noticed it as the girl from the flower shop. He then realized that the girl was the Princess of Arendelle. Anna also noticed him outside of the gardens and the two both went to the gates to speak to each other. They told each others names and talked they are once lost and that they are now found.

While Kristoff and Anna talked to each other, Erika looked at them from the corner. She is now depressed ever since Kristoff saw Anna. They were talking for a few minutes and Kristoff told Anna that he has to go back to the battlefield. Kristoff has to lie to Anna because he swore an oath that Anna shouldn't know about him and the group. Kristoff then left to think about what is going to happen, leaving Erika in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is just getting started. Please try to review on how it went.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: One Day More

**Sorry that I took too long to update. I've been traveling and it is somewhat difficult to post the chapters. I'm still traveling though, but I'm in a hotel with decent wi-fi that I could update the story.**

**Mostly this chapter will be One Day More with Frozen characters and some of my OCs.**

**I still don't own the characters from Frozen and the songs from Les Miserables**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: One Day More<strong>

Erika was about to leave the castle, but she saw a group of shady men with a woman. She saw one of the men and the woman and recognized them as her father and her sister Ulla with her father's group of thieves. She knows that her father is in the castle to steal stuff from the royal family. "Who is there?!" her father said.

"It's just your daughter." one of his men told him.

"Erika, you're not needed here." Ulla told her.

"You can't, I saw the castle, there's nothing valuable to steal." she told him, but ignored her "If you do I'll scream!"

"If you' scream I will slap the living hell out of you!" he threatened her. She screamed through all the so loud that the whole town might hear her which angers her father. "You'll rue the day my child!" he was to slap Erika but someone in the castle which made him and his men leave.

Erika hide back to the corner as Elsa, who slept early to be ready for the cornoation., went out with Sven and three of his men to investigate what the source of the screaming was . "Nothing here you're highness!" Sven told Elsa, "Also my queen that are sources tells us that someone from a different kingdom will be here tomorrow and will plan a coup."

"Keep you guard up. If there is a coup, I will be ready." Elsa told Sven.

Elsa and others went back inside. Erika was about to leave until she hears the door opening again. She saw that Anna went out to the garden again. Anna puts a letter between the gate and went back inside. Erika took the letter out of the gates and read it. She was saddened that what was written in that the letter was a love letter to Kristoff. Saddened by all this, she went home and plans a way to be with Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the whole town are now thinking about what will happen in a few hours. Elsa returned to her room and is preparing for sleep. She looked at the window with a view of the town and looks all the bright and empty streets. In a few hours she will be crowned queen of Arendelle and is worried that her powers will be exposed to her sister, the general public and to other kingdoms. Kristoff is wondering in the streets all by himself thinking about Anna, while Anna is in her room thinking about Kristoff. Erika suggests to Kristoff to join his friends instead when she sees him alone on the street. Erika then home to make a disguise. make a disguise so she can go to castle and be close to Kristoff. Her family, the Carlsens, are at a local bar where many people celebrating for the coronation while they are nitpicking people's money who are drunk. Sven had a encouraged the group to join him, which they accept graciously.<p>

ELSA:

_One day more!_

_Another day, another destiny._

_This never ending road to calvary._

_These who men who surely know my crimes _

_Will surely come a second time. _

_One day more._

KRISTOFF:

_I did not live until today. _

_How can I live when we are parted._

ELSA:

_One day more_

ANNA & KRISTOFF:

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. _

_And yet with you my world has started!_

ERIKA:

_One more day all on my own._

ANNA & KRISTOFF:

_We'll we ever meet again_

ERIKA:

_One more with him not caring_

ANNA & KRISTOFF:

_I was born to be with you_

ERIKA:

_What I life might have known_

ANNA & KRISTOFF

_And I swear I will be true!_

ERIKA

_But he never saw me there!_

SVEN:

_One more day before the storm!_

KRISTOFF:

_Do I follow where she goes_

SVEN:

_At the barricades of freedom!_

KRISTOFF:

_Shall I join my brothers there?_

SVEN:

_When our ranks begin to form_

KRISTOFF:

_Do I stay and do I dare?_

SVEN:

_Will you take your place with me_

VOkTERE AV DALEN:

_The time is now!_

_The day is near!_

ELSA:

_One day more!_

Not only are the people of Arendelle are preparing for the coronation, a young prince who brought 4 large ships that it could fill up to 250 men in each ships and they are set to Arendelle. The prince is too rallying his men for the "Coup of Arendelle".

UNKNOWN PRINCE:

_One day more til revolution_

_We will nip it in a bud_

_We will take these little people_

_They will wet themselves with blood_

THE THOSTENSONS:

_Watch 'em run amok_

_Catch 'em as they fall_

_Never know but there's a free for all_

_Here's a little dip _

_There a little touch_

_Most of them are goners_

_So they won't miss much_

PRINCE'S ARMY:

_One day to a new beginning_

VOKTERE AV DALEN:

_Raise the flag of freedom high_

_Everyman will be a queen_

PRINCE'S ARMY:

_There's a new world for the winning_

_The a new world to be won_

VOKTERE AV DALEN:

_Do you hear the people sing!_

Kristoff came back to the castle and told the group that they will join them instead of being in love all the time, which made Sven happy.

KRISTOFF:

_My place is here_

_I fight with you!_

ELSA:

_One day more!_

UNKNOWN PRINCE (overlapping):

_We will join these people's heroes_

_We will follow where they go_

_We will learn their little secrets,_

_We will know the things they know._

ELSA (overlapping):

_One Day More!_

ANNA & COSETTE (overlapping):

_Tomorrow we'll be worlds away_

ERIKA (overlapping):

_What a life I might have known!_

ANNA & KRISTOFF (overlapping):

_And yet with you my world is starting_

UNKNOWN PRINCE (overlapping):

_One more day to revolution_

_We will nip it in the bud_

_We'll be ready for these people_

THOSTENSON (overlapping):

_Watch 'em run amok_

_Catch 'em as they fall_

_Never know your luck_

_When there's a free-for-all!_

ELSA (overlapping):

_Tomorrow I'll be queen_

_Tomorrow is the judgement day!_

ALL:

_Tomorrow we'll discover_

_What our god in heaven has in store!_

_One more dawn!_

_One more day!_

_One day more!_

Sven and the others saw the first ships coming to Arendelle. They are now ready for what is about to happen to Elsa and to the kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short but the next chapters will be interesting. Try to review on how the story went.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: To the Barricades

**So this is the last chapter that will have the story elements from Frozen and the story elements from Les Miserables will be taking over the. The first half of this chapter is from Frozen and the final half of the chapter is from Les Miserables.**

**I don't Frozen or Les Miserables**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: To the Barricades<strong>

_June 4th, 1869_

Many people in Arendelle are scattering the streets for coronation of their new queen. The children are playing, people are playing music and shop owners are selling their products for their foreign visitors. Foreign delegates are enjoying themselves with the sights and culture of Arendelle.

Only one person outside of the castle is not celebrating. Gregor, a former royal guard, is out there just observing the celebration, looking for anything suspicious. He thinks that something big besides the coronation is about to happen. Gregor now works as a private inspector for the city and mostly worked his duty in the poor section of the town, which he became well known and hated to the poor. He believes that all criminals don't change and they deserve to be in jail and has personal vendetta to the royal family for kicking him out of the royal forces due to him being too vigilante eight years ago. Even though he never is not in the royal guard anymore, he is still loyal to Arendelle because he swore oath to protect the kingdom, not the royal family. He disguised himself as the poor to make him not noticeable to the public

While the festivities are outside, everyone in the castle staff are really busy. Servants are cleaning the place and setting plates utensils and deserts and some are redecorating some parts of the castle. Anna is happily wandering around the castle because it will be the first time that the gates are open. She also thinks that she might find another man since both her and Kristoff and Anna might not be together. While the workers are working for the celebration, the Voktere Av Dalen, who stayed and worked in the castle all night, are looking at the window to see who will be the one to overthrow Elsa. Only them and Elsa know about the coup and they don't want the people get too distracted from it. Sven and six other members are at attention outside of Elsa's room to present themselves when Elsa gets out of room and will escort her to the royal chapel.

Elsa is crowned now Queen of Arendelle, but due to her fear, she almost let the people see her ice powers when she partially froze the scepter and orb used for the crowning process. After the crowning process, a ball took place. For the first time in 13 years, Elsa talked to Anna in person and both seemed really shy about it. Everyone in the Voktere Av Dalen are monitoring the whole ball to keep an eye out on Elsa and the rival prince. Kristoff hid himself from Anna so she wouldn't see what he's doing. During the ball, Anna introduced Hans, prince of the Southern Isles, to Elsa so she would them. Kristoff was shocked to hear what Anna said to Elsa, but sighed when Elsa she told Anna that she can't marry a man she just met. The two sisters had an argument about how she's tired of being shut in and grabbed one of her gloves, which Sven and others take notice and worried at the same time.

Elsa announced that the party the party is over, which saddens Anna. Anna questions her why she always shut her from life, but Elsa tries to ignored it. Anna continues to argue to Elsa until Elsa told enough, which caused her to exposed her powers that almost hit the Duke of Weselton.

"What sorcery is this?!"the Duke said.

Shocked that her powers, Elsa left ballroom. When she reached to the courtyard, the people greeted to her. Elsa tries to leave but she showed her ice powers and caused the townspeople to be afraid. Panicked by all of this, Elsa raced across lake and froze the lake. Sven and the others tried to get to Elsa, but she ran fast before she could notice them.

Anna and Hans went to the courtyard to investigate what happened. The Duke of Weselton panicked and proclaimed that they must stop Elsa and began accusing Anna that she too has powers. When Anna tries to reason the Duke, it begins snowing.

"I will try to get my sister back and stop this!" Anna said.

"I'm coming with you." Hans told Anna.

"No you can't." Anna said to Hans, "Besides you need to run the kingdom."

"No worries princess," Sven told Anna as he emerged from the crowd, "I will run the kingdom."

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I am Sven," he replied, "I was handpicked by your father to run as Elsa's bodyguard and personal assistant."

Anna was suspicious about Sven at first, but quickly didn't mind it. "Okay, you run the kingdom then. Come along Hans." Anna and Hans grabbed their horses and marched through town with cheers that they might bring their Queen back.

* * *

><p><em>June 5th, 1869<em>

Anna and Hans have been looking for Elsa in the forest for hours. Anna suggested to Hans that they should go to the mountains and he agreed. When they started to head towards the mountains, an avalanche is heading towards them. Hans escaped the avalanche quickly but Anna and her horse got caught which made her fall from her horse and broke.

"Anna!" Hans yelled.

"Hans help me!' Anna pleaded to Hans.

Hans was about to go over to help her, but stopped and smirked at her. "Sorry no can do princess." he mocked her.

"What do you mean?!" Anna weakly ask him

"I wanted to be with you so I can kill your sister. But with you stuck in the middle of nowhere, it just made it easier to take control of your kingdom. Goodbye, 'Princess' Anna!" He then left her there and galloped back to town.

"I won't let you do this Hans! I won't let you-" she then fainted and was in a blanket of snow. Not so far in her location the trolls noticed Anna. They then carried her back to Valley of the Living Rock so she can be treated. Elsa could see Anna right in her ice castle. At first she panicked that she might be dead, but was relief that trolls save her.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, young Olaf telescoped that Hans left Anna and was shocked by this. "Sven look at this?"He then gave the telescoped to Sven and he too was shocked, but also disgusted by this.<p>

"Why would he left Anna there? He might be the prince that we've been looking all along!" Sven thought to himself.

Kristoff heard them and grabbed the telescope from Sven and was shocked to see Anna there. "I've got to save her!" a distressed Kristoff said.

"No you can't!" Sven stopped Kristoff, "You don't have your own horse. You could be dead by the time you reach Anna."

Kristoff then looked back at the location where Anna is and noticed that she isn't there. He had little sense of relief that Anna might be saved, but also thinks that someone kidnapped her.

Outside of the castle, members of Voktere Av Dalen are helping the townspeople. Garth gave some people blankets, Jakob prepared hot food for the hungry with the help of his best friend and the group's postman Gustav, while Josef just stayed in the castle drinking wine. Most kingdoms besides the delegates of Weaslton have already left Arendelle by carriage because their ships are frozen solid and they cannot stay any longer.

When they heard that Hans has returned from a fellow member Erik, Sven, Olaf and Kristoff left the castle to question Hans for his abandonment on Anna. "People of Arendelle," Hans proclaimed to the townspeople, "Princess Anna is… dead! In a freak avalanche accident." the townspeople were shocked by this "But before we left last night, we were wedded right away. Since I'm next in line of succession, I will lead the kingdom now."

"Liar!" Sven yelled at Hans as he approaches to him, "You and Anna weren't married last night,, Elsa forbid it. Also, we saw you over the forest and you left princess Anna hurt and injured! Tell me Prince Hans, are you the prince that is planning on a coup we heard about!" The townspeople heard him and we're wondering if this is true or not.

"As much as I wanted to keep this a secret but yes, I am planning on a coup on Arendelle and yes I did left Anna in the snow alone. And now with Elsa gone and Anna dead and no distant relatives in line, I am your king now!" When Hans says it right in front of the townspeople, they got really angry. Hans then summoned his army of 100 to try to calm them down. When Hans' army arrived, which angered the townspeople more. Some people are throwing stones at them and and shouting "Leave" and "Go back to the Southern Isles!". One of the soldiers in Hans' opened fired on the crowd, which made the people scream and killed an elderly woman.

When they saw this, they were now furious. "She was just an innocent woman!" one of the townspeople shouted.

"Murderer!" Erik shouted. Few of the members grabbed the soldier that shot the woman and beat him up.

"As much as I wanted to take this kingdom the easy way," Hans thought to himself, "I will now take it the hard way!" Hans then summoned another 100 men and the Duke of Weaslton also summoned his 100 men to come and aide him.

Sven then rallied the townspeople to join them against the "invaders". "Everyone raised the barricades." Sven proclaimed to the people.

While the people are preparing to fight, the army general of Hans' yelled charged and attacked some of the townspeople with swords. Erik and few of the Voktere Av Dalen got the cannons from the castle but the captured the cannons while they escaped while Gustav and few other members are helping the people to fight them. Claus gave the townspeople rifles for protection and Garth spread the news around town that the Arendelle is attacked and tells them to throw the furniture for them to build the barricades. All of the members, plus Gregor and Erika in disguises, then ran back to the castle and started throwing furniture from the castle. Kristoff found Josef drunk and flirting with a woman in the castle courtyard and told him that the coup has begun. Josef obeyed Kristoff and for the first time, he contributed to the group and stated getting furniture for the castle. They used them as a barricade which they build in the middle of the bridge. "I need a volunteer!" Sven commanded, "Someone who could get into their lines and know when they will attack!"

Gregor stepped up as a volunteer. He volunteered because he thinks that the people of Arendelle will be crushed and since he has a personal vendetta with the royal family, he thinks that Hans might give him a position in his royal guard. Everyone is congratulating him for what he is doing and told him to be cautious.

When they finished building the barricade, Sven and Kristoff stand on top of it and put the flag of Arendelle in it. Sven then sang a portion of a song of freedom to give the defenders some encouragement.

_Do you hear the people sing!_

_Singing the song of angry men!_

_It is the music of the people_

_who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your hearts!_

_Echoes the beating of the drums!_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review on how this chapter went.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Him Home

**As you may know from the last chapter, the Frozen story elements is done and the Les Miserables story elements will take over and most of this chapter will be mostly original characters, but Frozen characters will have an important role in this chapter.**

**Like I said before, I don't own Frozen or Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bring Him Home<strong>

There are at seven barricades stationed around the town. The town's population is about 770 and they are against to an army around 1,100. Most of the people contributed to the barricades are the poor and students who have no experience fighting in a war. There only at least one or two war officers stationed in each barricades. Most of the rich in Arendelle have already taken sides with Hans, but few of the rich joined the barricades. The poor aligned themselves with the barricades because of the royal family's policy to the poor help them greatly, but it didn't do well to the rich. The rich that joined the barricades are mostly charitable men. The Voktere Av Dalen thinks the growing snowfall will give them an advantage against Hans' army.

Sven tasked Olaf to send letters to the other barricades in the town to give them a sense of encouragements. While heading back to barricades in the castle, Olaf saw Gregor, the volunteer who agreed to spy on Hans, talking to Hans. He clearly hear what the two are saying. Olaf heard that they are planning to attack tonight and Gregor asked Hans if there is a position for him in the royal guard and Hans.

Olaf heard what Gregor told Hans and came to the conclusion that Gregor is a double agent. Olaf ran back to the castle to tell the others about Gregor. When he was about to tell them about Gregor, someone announced that Gregor has returned which made turn their attention to him.

"Listen my friends, I've done what you said. I've been through their lines and counted each man." Gregor told the group, "I overheard their plans, there will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before a proper fight."

"Liar!" Olaf yelled to Gregor, "Good evening dear inspector, lovely evening. I know this man, my friends. His name is Inspector Gregor. He is a double agent. I overheard his conversation with Prince Hans. So don't believe what he says because none of it is true. This only shows what little people can do!"

When they heard what Olaf said, Gregor tried to escape but two of the Votre Av Dalen grabbed him. "Bravo, little Olaf, you're the top of the class!" Josef complimented him.

"So what are we gonna do with this snake in the grass?" Erik asked Sven

"Take him up and take him to the tavern inside the castle." Sven ordered, "The people of Arendelle will decide your faith, Inspector Gregor!"

"Shoot me now or shoot me later!" Gregor told the group, "Death to each and every traitor! I renounce the crown of Arendelle!" Gregor escaped their grip and grabbed his baton and try to attack them, but was grabbed again and Sven beats him with the baton he took from Gregor.

* * *

><p>75 of Hans' army arrived in front of the castle barricades and the Voktere Av Dalen are ready to repeal them. "Who's behind the barricades?" an army general yelled.<p>

"The People of Arendelle!" Sven yelled back.

The Voktere Av Dalen opened fire first and hit one of the men. "Everyone don't fire back! Don't waste your powder!" Sven told the other defenders. The first line of the army are marching towards the barricades but they kept firing them. The army managed to only hit one of them whole they protectors managed to hit five. The snow is slowing the army, making the defenders shoot many of them. A few managed to climb over the barricades and kill a few of the defenders. One soldier faced Kristoff, unarmed, and was about to shoot him, but someone took the shot for him. When the army general reached to the top of the barricades, Kristoff grabbed a torch and a barrel of gunpowder and threatened him with it.

"Clear now or I'll blow up the barricade!" Kristoff threatened the army general. Most of the members are shocked over what Kristoff is about to do.

"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" the army general told Kristoff.

"With myself with it!" Kristoff threatened.

"Back! Everyone back!" the army general commanded to his men and all of them left the castle.

Sven then took the torch from Kristoff and thanked him for repealing the army. A few thanked Kristoff for saving them, but most of them were angry at him for doing something stupid and almost destroying the barricades. The number of casualties were fifteen from Hans' army and five from the defenders, but one of the defenders got captured when he went over the barricade to fight back the army general.

Kristoff notice the person who took the shot was Erika, who is still in disguise. Kristoff ran to her and try to comfort her who is laying at the barricades as snow falls around her. "Erika what are you doing here?!" a startled Kristoff asked a wounded Erika. He noticed that there is blood all around. "Oh God, it's everywhere! You need some help!"

"Don't feel fret, Master Marius. I don't feel any pain." Erika told Kristoff. "I met Princess Anna at the gates. She said to give this letter to you." Erika took Anna's letter out and gave it to Marius. "Just hold me and let me be. Shelter me, comfort me..."

"You would live a hundred years. If I could find a doctor right now." a worried Kristoff told Erika but stopped him.

"A little fall of snow can't hurt me now. The snow will cover away what's past. When the snow melts, the flowers will grow." Just after saying her last words, Erika then died in Kristoff's arms. Sven and Olaf saw what happened and had tears falling through their eyes.

* * *

><p>Kristoff then read the letter Erika and wrote letter for her. He then tasked Olaf to give his letter to Elsa, since he thinks that Anna might be with her by now. Olaf agreed and went to use a secret passage that led from the bottom of castle to the mountains. The passage was built by the king as an escape route in an event if war is on Arendelle soils. The passage to the mountains takes only at least 10 minutes to travel.<p>

Olaf found the ice castle that Elsa built when she left the town. He knocked on the door and Elsa answered. "Letter from the barricades." Olaf told Elsa.

"Barricades?" Elsa wondered.

"The Prince of the Southern Isles is trying to seize the throne from you and the townspeople are now fighting against his and the Duke of Weaselton's army." Elsa took the letter, but Olaf still holding out his arm. Elsa knows what he wants and gave him a coin. "Thank you. Something for you, something for me. Who needs charity?" He then left and went back to down to secret passage.

Elsa opened the letter and read it. The letter reads how Kristoff is in love Anna and that he thinks that might not be alive to see her again. Elsa is distressed about and thinks about the argument with her and Anna. "They haven't got a chance, these boys." Elsa thought, "They'll almost certainly die and Anna will be alone for all her life. I must find this boy!" Elsa left her castle and heads back to Arendelle. While going there, she noticed a few of Hans' men heading towards her direction. She thinks that Hans sent them to take her out. She managed to beat one the men and took his uniform to disguise herself so they won't notice her.

Elsa arrived at town but the streets were empty and there few scatters of bodies lying around. She went to the castle, but the Voktere Av Dalen protected themselves because they think that she is part of Hans' men. "Don't shoot! I come as a volunteer." Elsa told them.

"You wear an army uniform?" Gustav questions her.

"That's why they let me through." They lowered their guns and opened the barricades for Elsa.

When she went in, they pointed their guns at her again. "You see that prisoner there!" Jakob pointed to a battered Gregor in the tavern who looked to Elsa and Elsa looked like she knew him before.

"A volunteer just like you!" Josef told Elsa.

"And he's gonna get it too!" Jakob said.

They were about to put Elsa in a room with Gregor, but Elsa notice a few soldiers is about to shoot them across the bridge. "Enemy marksmen!" Elsa shouted and used her ice powers against him. The defenders also noticed this and shoots the remaining soldiers. They also noticed that the volunteer was Elsa and bowed in front of her.

"I'm sorry my queen!" Sven apologized to Elsa, "We are in constant alert after we fell for this man, Gregor's tricks."

"No need for apologies, Sven."

"If it is in my power, my queen-"

"Let me take care of the spy Gregor." Elsa told him. Sven agreed and gave a pistol and other members gave Gregor to Elsa. Elsa took Gregor in private place in the castle courtyard so the defenders won't hear them.

"What are waiting for my 'queen', finish me." Gregor taunted to Elsa. Elsa created a snow knife and cut off the ropes in Gregor's hands.

"Your life is safe in my hands." Elsa told Gregor and he was confused by what Elsa did.

Gregor got up and gave an small ominous look at Elsa. "Be warned, I still have some hate on your family. If this battle ends with the barricades destroyed, you will answer to me!" He left but was startled when Elsa fired the pistol in the air. The defenders heard it and they thought Elsa killed Gregor.

"Go!" Elsa ordered Gregor and obeyed. Gregor left the castle through the courtyard exit and went around to go back to town.

* * *

><p>"Garth you take the watch, they may attack before light." Sven said. Sven went and told Kristoff, who is trying to raise the barricades, that he needs to rest. Josef tell the others to drink with him and the others sing through days gone by. While everyone was finishing, Josef got up and passed out inside the castle.<p>

Kristoff didn't drink with them and was busy finishing up on raising the barricade. Before finishing up, he was thinking about Anna. "Do I care if I should die when I don't know that she might be in the snow all alone." Kristoff said to himself, "Life without Anna means nothing at all. Please don't weep, Anna, if you're out there. Should Kristoff fall, will you weep, Anna, for me?" Like the others, he went to sleep.

Elsa notice Kristoff talking about Anna and she knows that it is him that loves him. She doesn't question him loving Anna because his love is real and he knows about her powers for three years. "If you could hear my prayer, let him live and bring him home. He is young, he is afraid. he is only a boy!" Elsa spoke to the starry night and kneel to Kristoff's side as he sleeps. "Let him be, let him live, bring him home!"


	6. Chapter 6: Let Others Rise!

**Warning: This chapter contains many deaths and one pretty dark element from one of the characters.**

**Like I said, I don't own Frozen or Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Until the Earth is Free<strong>

_June 6th, 1869_

It is dawn and the snow in Arendelle is growing stronger that it turn into a mild blizzard. Sven went to around town to see the the status of the battle, only to find the most devastating news. He returned to castle and notice another news from Kristoff. "Sven, the cold temperature has damaged all the gunpowder." Kristoff reported, "We're low on ammunition."

"We're the only barricade left." Sven told Kristoff calmly.

"What?!" Kristoff asked him. Elsa and the others were shocked by what Sven has said.

"We're the only ones left." Sven answered, "We're the only ones that survived through the night. About 70 defenders have died. The ones that survived are now prisoners. That prince's army has stolen all of our cannons when we were raising the barricades. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish go from here!"

All of them chose to stay, but disappointed about what has happened that they lost hope. Just then, Olaf sang the song of freedom and the defenders joined him which gave them another sense of hope. Elsa didn't sing with them, but was amazed how her "bodyguards" never give up.

"Sven, ammunition's short!" Claus said.

"I will go into the streets." Kristoff told Sven, "There are bodies all around. The ammunition might not been affected by the cold."

"I can't let you go." Sven told Kristoff.

"Let me go." Elsa told Sven, "I am older than him, I have nothing to fear."

Olaf decided to get the ammunition without anyone one noticing them. He climbed over the barricades and got an ammunition from one of the soldier's bodies lying in front of the barricade. "Little people know when little fight. We may look like easy pickings but we've got some bite!" Olaf sings to himself as he gets more of the ammunition. Olaf and the others then saw the army are already lined up across the bridge and saw that Hans is now leading them. Claus also noticed that Olaf is in front of the barricades and tells him to get back. "So never kick a dog, when he just a pup-!" Olaf continue singing. One of the Hans' men tries to shoot Olaf, but missed. "We fight like twenty armies and we won't give up." Olaf taunts to Hans' army.

"What the… Olaf?! Olaf what are you doing?! Olaf, come back!" Garth noticed Olaf is unarmed and tries to get him back but Claus and Gustav prevents him to go over the barricades.

The soldier shot at Olaf again and it hit him, but still alive. Garth then went around to the barricade to get Olaf, but stopped because he knows what is going to happen to Olaf. "So you better… run for cover!" Olaf shouted to soldier, "When the pup grows-" the soldier then fired another shot, which now killed him. Garth then ran to Olaf's body and brought him back behind the barricades. Garth put Olaf's body down and he grieved over him. Elsa then looked Olaf and carried his body to the castle for him to not get caught in the middle of the battle.

Hans' army then added another humiliation to the defenders when they showed them a hostage. Hans showed them a young man named Werner, a member of the Voktere Av Dalen, tied up and blindfolded. Werner was the defender that got captured when he was fighting the army general over the barricades. Sigmund, Werner's brother and fellow member, saw Werner and warned Sven and the others about him. They were shocked to see him alive and being treated like that. Hans ordered his men put Werner in front of the barricades and a firing squad behind him. Before Hans ordered the firing squad to shoot him, Werner shouted "Long Live Arendelle!" and the firing squad killed him. Sven and the others were devastated and furious by how cruel Hans did to an unprotected man without offering a bargain to save him.

"You at the barricades listen to this!" Hans shouted at them, "The people of Arendelle are sleeping in their beds! You have no chance! No chance at all!"

Sven then gaze on his pitiful small group and told them not give up. "Let us die facing our foes!" Sven said. "Make them bleed while we can!"

"Make 'em pay through the nose!" Claus said.

"Make 'em pay for every man!" an angry Garth said.

"Let others rise to take our place! Until Arendelle is free!" Sven proclaimed as he raised his rifle against Hans' armies.

Knowing that they won't give up, Hans orders his men to get the cannons that they got from the castle. The defenders raise their guns and waited patiently until Sven tells them to fire and managed to hit one of the soldiers getting the cannons. Sven ordered another shot and hit two of the cannon men. Hans ordered his men to fire and Elsa told Kristoff to take cover while she takes care to one of the defenders that got shot.

"There's more men! There's more men Sven!" Erik warned Sven when they saw reinforcements coming to the castle. Hans ordered his men to fire the cannons and managed to damage parts of the barricades. Another shot was fired and not only it hit the barricades, but also damaged the castle walls. The soldiers shoot them again and hit two of the defenders. Hans then ordered his front line to march forward to the barricades. Despite the growing snowstorm and Elsa ice powers slowing them down, the men are still marching towards the barricades. Sven and Kristoff grabbed two of the soldiers swords and slashed them. The defenders managed to kill more than half of soldiers who are climbing towards the barricades. When more soldiers climb to the top, they killed about 12 of the defenders, including Erik who was stabbed by a bayonet, while Sven and the others retreated but Kristoff and a few defenders are still in the barricades fighting them.

"My queen, you should leave!" Sven advised to Elsa, "It's not safe here anymore."

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Elsa told Sven.

"Don't worry. We were told to protect you and we fulfilled that mission." Sven then saluted to Elsa, "It's been a great honor serving you, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle!"

Elsa thanked him, but chose to stay in the barricade to make sure Kristoff is alive. Sven then went to the castle with the others as they closed the gates.

"We need to barricade the gates!" Gustav advised to the others.

Kristoff and three defenders are still fighting at the barricades and managed to ward off the last of Hans' front line. The soldiers fired another cannon shot and easily killed the three defenders while Kristoff took cover . One of them open fired and shot Kristoff when he was trying to retreat. Elsa notice him and ran towards him. Kristoff then passed out as Elsa reached him. Despite his size Elsa managed to carry him. Another soldier opened fired and hit Elsa in the back. Even though she was shot, Elsa can still walk. Elsa then jumped over the bridge and limped around the frozen waters to the direction of town square.

Hans ordered three more cannon shots and managed to destroy the most of barricades and the castle gates. With very few ammunition and only six defenders left, Sven and the others went to top floor for protection. Sigmund and Gustav are the only defenders with pistols while Sven, Garth, Claus, and Jakob are throwing throwing glassware and furniture. Hans and his men are in the courtyard and shot Sigmund when he was reloading, and Gustav while trying to run for cover. Sven, Jakob, Garth and Claus then ran to the king's private studies with no ammunition left. Hans and his men entered the inside and they heard creaking from the floor on top of them. The four tried to not make any noise but the soldiers could hear them. Hans and his men aimed their rifles and fired at the ceiling, killing Jakob, Garth and Claus. Hans and his men arrived in the room finding Sven unarmed and by himself. Before they could kill him, Sven was shocked that Josef, who woke up after from his drinking the night before, arrived and he then went to his side. Sven then raised the flag of Arendelle and both Sven and Josef were executed by a firing squad. Josef fell to the floor while Sven falls out of the window and hangs there upside down with the flag still in his hands.

* * *

><p>Gregor, now in military uniform of Hans' forces, looked around the streets scattered with bodies of both Hans' army and the defenders of the city. Gregor then went to the Voktere av Dalen's barricade and saw the bodies of it's defenders are lined up, besides Sven who is still dangling in the window. Gregor then went to Olaf's body, who is beside Erika, and gave him a medal.<p>

While Hans' men are monitoring around town, Elsa escaped with Kristoff in the sewers. Gregor notice that a small gate leading to the sewers is opened and heard grunting over there and found it suspicious. Elsa is struggling to get Kristoff down to sewers because of his size that made it difficult to go down the narrow space. When she tries to get him down, Elsa slipped and, along with Kristoff, slide down landed on the sewer waters passed out. Luckily the sewers is the only water system in the town that isn't frozen and made it a soft landing for them. Gregor can hear them slipping and then went to the other way that leads to the sewers.

A figure then grabbed the unconscious bodies of Kristoff and Elsa and put them in his "collection". When he walked though the light, it was revealed that the figure was Mr. Thostenson, Erika's father. Despite having a hatred against the royal family, he didn't took part of the battle. All he did during the whole thing was taking the corpses from both the townspeople and Hans' army and steal any possession they have. "Thank you! Long lived the Revolution!" Mr. Thostenson joked to the people above. "Here's a pretty ring!" he said as he took and wear the ring from an unconscious Kristoff. "Oh, hello!"he as he notice Elsa and went to her to find anything worth stealing from her, but she woke up and grabbed him. "You're alive! I saved you!" Thostenson told Elsa.

Elsa could notice Thostenson, because Anna and her used to play with Erika when her family visited his inn when she was seven, but Thostenson couldn't notice her due to the sludge covering her face. Elsa then went to Kristoff and checked to see if he's dead, but luckily alive. "How do I get out of here?" Elsa asked Thostenson as she carried Kristoff.

"It's that way! All the way down to the left!" Thostenson answered to her.

Elsa followed what Thostenson said and went there. While going there, Elsa felt really weak because of the wound on her back and Kristoff is too heavy to carry. When they reached to the left they crawled to the another narrow space, but could fit Kristoff and opened the gates of the sewer pipes that is connected to the forest. When Elsa is about to climb out, she saw Gregor as if he looks like he is about to arrest her. "It's you, Gregor! I knew you wouldn't wait that long!" Elsa told Gregor, "This man has done no wrong! He needs medical care!"

"I warned I would not give in!" Gregor said, "I told you that if the barricades are destroyed, you will answer to me!"

"Another hour yet! Then I'm yours."

"The former queen of mercy comes again and talks of justice-"

"Please, time is running short! Look down Gregor, he's standing in his grave!" Gregor agreed and let Elsa and Kristoff get off the sewer waters.

"One more move and you're dead." Gregor said with a pistol pointing at Elsa. Elsa saw Gregor hesitating and decided to ignore his threat, but Gregor didn't try to capture her. When Elsa left, Gregor threw his pistol to the frozen fjord. A lawful and moral man, he knows that he can't let a criminal go free since he now serves to Hans, but cannot arrest the woman who saved him. Not knowing what to do, Gregor decides to journey around the forest without a proper wear of snow clothes during a strong blizzard, alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Beggars of the Feast

**The action stuff is in this story is over, but there will will be only a minor one here. From here til the last chapter, the characters from Frozen will be taking over this story. Even though most of the OCs are dead, they will still be in the story at the end of the chapter.**

**I still don't own Frozen nor Les MIserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Beggars of the Feast<strong>

_June 7th, 1869_

With the first sight is seeing the sunrise being covered by the clouds, Kristoff is finally waking up from his wounds from the barricades. When his vision came clear, he saw that the Grand Pabbie of the trolls is taking care of him.

While Kristoff is recovering, the old flag of Arendelle is being lowered from the royal castle and being replaced by a new flag. With no one in the barricades left to fight and no distant relatives in line of the throne, Hans seized the throne and the Kingdom of Arendelle. His first act of being king is ordering the all the women in the town to dispose the dead defenders and clean the mess in the streets. Hans also send his men across to different towns to make sure that no one rebels him. The women and children were in mourning them while doing what Hans ordered them to do. The final casualties of the battle were 93 from the defenders and about 70 from Hans' army.

Kristoff, who is still recovering and the only thing that hurts him is mild broken arm, went somewhere where he could get a perfect view of the castle and sat down in a tree log. He looked at the castle and is now mourning all of his friends that died. With the exception of Kristoff, all members of the Voktere Av Dalen died while fighting on the barricades. "The very last words that they had sung, became their last communion. On the lonely barricade at dawn." Kristoff sang as he is trying to hold the tears, "Oh my friends forgive me! That I live and you are gone! Oh my friends don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for! Empty chairs at empty tables. Where my friends will sing no more."

When Kristoff got up, he noticed that Anna is there waiting for him. She too feels the pain that Hans was going through after she noticed him there. Anna took Kristoff back to the Valley of the Living Rock where trolls were taking care of them. "Don't think about it, Kristoff. I will never go away and we'll be together everyday." Anna comforts him, "We'll remember that night, and the vow that we made: A heart full of love."

"Dear princess I was lost in your spell!" Kristoff told Anna

When Anna and Kristoff were trying to rekindled their love, they noticed a living snowman with cloud on top of him and a childlike innocence and the snowman also noticed them. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" he introduced to them.

"Did Elsa build you?" Anna asked him

"Yeah!" Olaf replied, "She named me in honor of the bravest boy she has ever seen!" Kristoff knows who that boy was and felt really sad yet happy about what Elsa did to honor him. "Elsa also told me that she has given all of her fortunes to you, worth about 500,000, and she has your blessings in your marriage."

When Anna and Kristoff talked Olaf, Elsa, hiding behind a cliff side, looked at them and think about what Anna said to her during the coronation ball. "She was never destined to be me with forever. She is youthful. She is free!" Elsa thought to herself and walk out of the Valley of the Living Rock all by herself.

* * *

><p><em>A week later, June 14, 1869<em>

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf left Arendelle for Corona, where Anna is good friends with the queen, and wedded there a week after Kristoff woke up. Anna is worried that Elsa didn't travel with them, but Kristoff told her not think about and they danced with their guests. Many people attended their wedding and the guests mostly consists of people who are friends with Kristoff and Anna and those who know that they are alive.

When another carriage arrived at Anna and Kristoff's new home and behind it, the Thostenson family, in disguise as a wealthy family, are attempting rob what Kristoff has. When went inside, a greeter introduced them to Kristoff as "the Baron and Baroness, Thostens", but Kristoff didn't fall for it. Ever since Erika loved right next door to his house back in Arendelle, Kristoff knew the family well, but hated them except Erika. "Go away, Thostenson! Do you think I don't know who you are!" Kristoff told them as he dragged them out of the room.

"He's not fooled! Told you so!" Mrs. Thostenson said.

"Show the young man what you have come here to show." Ulla told her father.

"Pity to disturb you, but 500 of your money, I have something valuable to say." Mr. Thostenson said.

"What have you got something to say?!" Kristoff asked him

"I saw the former Queen Elsa in the sewers the day the barricades fell. Had this corpse on corpse on her back." Mr. Thostenson said and Kristoff is starting to question if Elsa is evil or not, "I was there never fear. Even found me this fine souvenir!" He then showed Kristoff a ring and he recognized it.

"I knew this! This was mine!" Kristoff told him, "Then it's true! Elsa was my savior that day!"

"Queen Elsa, the old con! You pay and I tell you where he is!" Kristoff punched Thostenson and grabbed him.

"Where is she?!" Kristoff threatened him.

"That ice palace up in the mountain!" Thostenson told Kristoff as he was scared of him, "I saw her there all alone and looked really weak when we were going to Corona this morning."

Kristoff is startled by what Mr. Thostenson told him and decided that he and Anna should go to the Ice Castle right away. Kristoff then told the servants to take Thostenson and his family out of the house. As the servants carry the Thostenson family out, they swore to Kristoff and his guests that they will pay.

_Watch the buggers dance, watch 'em till they drop. Keep your wits about you and you stand on top! Masters of the land. Always get our share. Clear away the barricades and we're still there! We know where the wind is blowing. Money is the stuff we smell. And when we're rich as Croesus. Jesus! Won't we see you all in Hell!_

"How dare you!" Mr. Thostenson shouted as the servants put them in the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>We're only one chapter away. Please review to see how the story went so far.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Hear the People Sing

**Well, this is final chapter of this story. Making this is really fun, but it all stories must come to an end. There will be a verse from "For Good" from Wicked in this chapter. This chapter will probably the saddest for some, but it have some positive elements in ending of this chapter.**

**I don't own Frozen and Les Miserables and the song For Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Do You Hear the People Sing<strong>

_Flashback: June 6th, 1869_

_Elsa arrived in the Valley of the Living Rock with an unconscious Kristoff on her back. The Grand Pabbie saw her and lead them to his hut. Elsa put Kristoff down and the Grand Pabbie looked on Kristoff's wounds. "Hmm, I could heal his wounds, but it will take most of my healing potions." the Grand Pabbie said and told Elsa to get the potion on the top shelf. When she is trying to get the potion, Elsa collapsed on the floor but she struggled to get up. "My queen what happened to you?!" the Grand Pabbie asked._

_"I got shot in the barricades while trying to save him." Elsa answered and showed him her wounds on her back._

_"You have lost a lot of blood!"_

_"What do you mean, Grand Pabbie?!" Elsa _

_"You are dying! I don't have enough of those healing potions to make the wounds go away for two people! And it takes years to make them! You're lucky enough to be alive this far! So choose my queen, save yourself or save him."_

_Elsa hesitated for minute over the difficult choice, but knows her choice when she saw Kristoff shivering. "Save him." she saids._

_"Are you sure?" the Grand Pabbie asked her._

_"Yes I'm sure. For thirteen years I technically shut Anna from the outside world because of my powers. If he lives, she would be free and I will be out of her way." Elsa gave the potion to him and used most of it on Kristoff. When he was pouring it on Kristoff, the wounds disappeared. The Grand Pabbie saw that there is still more potion, but very little, and used it all on Elsa._

_"It will only stall the pain for about a week but it won't be healed completely." he told her._

_"That's alright. It is enough to see Anna really happy for once." she said._

* * *

><p><em>Present day: June 14th, 1869<em>

Alone in her ice castle in the night and dying of blood loss from her wound, Elsa, really weak and tired from her sleepless nights, sits by the fireplace where the fire isn't burning. It is still snowing in Arendelle, but it is getting weaker. On the mantle on the fireplace sits a scepter and an orb she held on her coronation and between them are her gloves she used to keep her powers hidden to the public. As she stares at them, she starts to think about how she is dying alone. "Alone, I wait in the shadows. I count the hours until I sleep. I dreamed a dream Anna stood by. It made her weep to know I die. Alone, in this wedding night. Take me now, to thy care, let me be, take me there, bring me home."

Elsa then heard a voice and she recognized that voice. She always heard that whenever she is in deep despair and the voice soothed her. "My daughter, I hear your name." the voice told Elsa.

"I am ready, mother." Elsa said.

The old queen of Arendelle, and her mother, came upon to Elsa as a spirit and she sings to her. "My daughter, lay down your burdens."

"At the end of my days." she told her mother.

"You took care of Anna in love."

"She's the best of my life!"

"And you won't be alone." she kissed Elsa in the forehead and then disappeared when the door opened.

"Mother." Elsa softly said.

Anna, in her wedding dress, found the weak and pale Elsa sitting alone.

"Elsa! I do not understand! Are you alright? Why did you go away?!" a frantic Anna asked Elsa.

When Elsa saw Anna, she was really happy to see her. "Anna, am I forgiven now?! Thank God, I lived to see this day!" Elsa said.

Kristoff and Olaf then ran to Elsa and apologized to her. "It's you who must forgive, my queen! It's you who must forgive a thankless man. It's thanks to you that I am living." Kristoff said, "Anna, your sister is a saint! When they wounded me, she took me from the barricade! Carried like a babe and brought me home to you!" When Anna heard what Kristoff said she was astonished and looked at Elsa and was happy for the selfless deed she did to her.

"Now you are here, again beside me! Now I can die in peace. For my life is blessed..."

"You will live Elsa! You're going to live! It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye!" Anna said.

"Yes Anna, forbid me to go, I will try. I write my last confession, read it well, when I am sleeping. It's the story of my last thirteen years of my life." Elsa shakingly gave a paper to Anna. Elsa then hold Anna's hand and struggles to say her last word to her. "It well may be, that we would never meet again, in this lifetime. So let me say before I part. So much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a hand print on your heart. And whatever way our stories end. I know you have rewritten mine, by being my only friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring. By a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better. But because I knew you. I've been changed for good."

"I know, Elsa." Anna told her while trying to hold back her tears.

When Elsa was done saying her last words to Anna, she could see a vision of her and Anna when they were little appearing in front of her playing and building a snowman, making her smile with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Her mother reappeared to her side and told her she's ready. "Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief, at last behind! Lord in Heaven, look down upon her in mercy."

Using her last ounce of strength, Elsa use her ice powers to end the eternal winter in Arendelle, as her final gift to her people so they wouldn't suffer so much under Hans' rule. She also took out portions of ice powers and put on her ice castle so it could stand forever, and on Olaf so he could be with Anna for the rest of her life. "Forgive me for what I've done and take me to your glory." she says with her final breath and died with her hands still holding Anna's hand. Anna started to grieve and Kristoff and Olaf tried comfort her.

Elsa, now a spirit, is now taken by her mother and lead her to the door of the ice castle. "Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation. Take my love and love is everlasting."

When Elsa is approaching to the door, she saw the spirits of her father and the nurse that was present on her birth. "And remember, the truth that once was spoken to love another person is to see the face of God!" the four spirits sing as Elsa continues to walk towards her father and nurse.

When Elsa is getting to the door, she could hear audible singing the background. Kristoff, who is comforting Anna, looked up as if he could see Elsa's spirit and hear the singing.

_Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night. It is the music of the people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end when the sun will rise!_

When she reached her father and the nurse, Elsa could see the spirits of Sven, Erika, Olaf, Josef, Garth, Claus, Werner, Sigmund, Gustav, Erik and Jakob and the music is getting louder.

_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord. They will walk behind the plowshare! They will put away the sword! The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward._

When the music became clear, the night became day and Elsa appeared on a barricade behind the castle of Arendelle and the sun is shining upon them. She also sees that Sven, Erika, the members of Voktere Av Dalen, her parents, the nurse and the people that died defending Arendelle are on the barricade waving the old flag of Arendelle and sings the song of freedom. Elsa smiled at this and, along with her parents and the nurse, joined them in singing.

_Will you join in our crusade! Who will be strong and stand with me! Somewhere beyond the barricades is there a world you long to see! Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade! Who will be strong and stand with me! Somewhere beyond the barricades is there a world you long to see! Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!_

_Aaaaaaaahhhhh! When tomorrow comes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Legacy<strong>

Anna and Kristoff had a happy life in Corona. Kristoff became a delegate for Corona while Anna became a florist and famous singer/songwriter. They had two children and a pet reindeer, which Kristoff named him Sven, in honor what he would say the best friend he ever had. Anna chose the ice castle as Elsa's final resting place. She first wanted Elsa to be buried with her parents' memorial, but due to fear that Hans might deface her grave, she decided the ice castle would do since it's far from the royal castle and Hans won't even set foot on the mountains.

After the defeat of the barricades, Hans merged with Weselton and turn the Kingdom of Arendelle into an absolute monarchy. The Southern Isles, Corona and other kingdoms who close relations with Elsa's family cut all contact and trade with Arendelle due to disgust of what Hans did, but Arendelle still remains strong. Hans' siblings claimed that they are not part of Hans' plans. Hans ordered martial law in all of the people in order to prevent a revolution. He even expelled the Trolls out of Arendelle because they refused to help him. No one knows where the trolls are, but they know that they still exist.

Hans' reign ended in 1910 and is preceded by his first son, whose ruling is the same as his father. The kingdom had a great relations with Germany from 1875 to late 1920's. Arendelle participated in World War I and fought with the Central Powers. Even though other Central Powers suffered greatly after the war, Arendelle didn't suffer that much.

It's military is strongest around Hans' family rule until 1940 when Hitler's Germany took control of the kingdom along with most of Europe. Under the rule of the Third Reich, the people of Arendelle will always tell stories about the bravery of the people of the barricades as a way of comfort and encouragement. It gave the people a sense of hope that they managed to overthrow the Nazi's control and liberated themselves in 1944 by building their own version of the barricades. Arendelle remained in the war until its end a year later. Along with the rest of the Allied Powers, Arendelle became a founding member of the United Nations. Their role in the U.N. is well known for it's humanitarian efforts.

Arendelle abolished monarchy and became a republic after their liberation in 1944. It's first prime minister was the great grandson of Anna and Kristoff. Arendelle declared that they will neutral in all future wars because they want to focus more on helping people instead of hurting them. The country is now famous for its culture and high tourism that is praised around the world.

When an author interviewed Kristoff, Anna and a few survivors in 1904, 35 years after the battle, he adapted their stories into a book in 1909 and the world got a first glimpse of the battle of the barricades. At first the book received mixed reviews, which includes Hans banning the book in Arendelle until the prime minister lifted the ban in 1946. But overtime, the book became hailed as one of the greatest stories of all time. The story has been adapted into a hit Broadway/West End musical and multiple films*.

At first, the people of Arendelle called Elsa a coward for not helping her own people due to most of the witnesses were killed in the barricade she was in. But after the book was made to the general public in 1946, they now call her a savior and saint for her selfishness, for saving a dying man and letting a hostage go free, and for her final act of ending the Eternal Winter. The Arendelle government declared the ice castle as a national monument and people visit there to pay respects to Elsa. The Castle of Arendelle wasn't used as a royal residence and workplace again and it is now used as a memorial for the Voktere Av Dalen that fight to the death against Hans' army. Her great nephew, the first prime minister, declared her birthday and June 6th a national holiday to Arendelle. Elsa and Voktere Av Dalen now lives in the hearts of the people of Arendelle and those who follow their story.

* * *

><p><strong>* This is also an AU of the real world where the events from Les Miserables and the bookmusical/films didn't exist.**

**Well this is the end of this story. Thank you for those who have read it and now the story has come to an end. Review on how the story went.**


End file.
